Princess Is Back
by hotchfan1
Summary: Morgan tells Emily his feelings...Based on Season 7 episode 1  It Takes A Village  and episode 2  Proof . A Morgan/Prentiss pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"If, we got issues? Yeah, I've got issues." Morgan retorted.

_How can I not have I thought I lost her!_ Derek thought.

He didn't even finished thinking about all the pain he had felt when all happened when Prentiss stood at the door.

Prentiss tried to explain all her ordeals and made eye contact with him and walking towards him she gave him a hug. Having her close by brought happiness to his heart and wanted to know more about what had happened but she wanted to know about Declan.

His princess was back and that was what mattered to him and she looked more beautiful than ever. He was getting irritated by not getting on time to find Declan and time was running out. Finding out about Declan's mother and accomplice were trying to get out of the country and they had to recur to an exchange Doyle for the child.

He remembered having nightmares of her dying in his arms and waking up in the middle of the night knowing that she was "dead." And now he couldn't even sleep knowing that she was safe and how much the team had gone through.

~CM~CM~CM~

Prentiss was getting ready to go to sleep when she heard the doorbell ring. She had no idea Rossi cooked that well. He was brilliant well after all he is Italian. She opened the door.

"Morgan, what are you doing here? Did you need anything?"

"I had to see you…I can't…"

"Please come on in. Sorry for my manners."

Derek entered into the living room and sat down in one of the sofa. She could notice how tense he looked but most of all the pain and hurt in his eyes! Or maybe love maybe.

"Princess…"

She sat next to him, "don't say anything more."

And kissed him and it got deeper and deeper and from the sofa they ended entangled in bed sheets after being together for the first time.

"And I had told Reid that I would fall for a lady with a gun and a badge."

She laughed, "hey you don't choose who you fall in love with."

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Wanted to so bad to come back but couldn't dare to put you all in danger when I knew that Doyle was close."

After what seemed hours it was time to part he had to leave a little early to go to his place and change and get ready to head out to the BAU. She couldn't be any happier that he felt the same way she did. But she knew that things would get awkward if things wouldn't work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Morgan didn't know if the team knew or if they had any suspicion about him and Emily. He had seen his share of unsubs doing the worst things ever, had seen how Elle left the BAU, how Gideon left, even how Hotch survived the death of Haley. He knew they all knew that his marriage collapsed because there was no love it did because of the long hours of work.

"We have been called to go to Seattle on a new case." Garcia informed.

"What's happening?" Reid interrogated.

"Four women have been gone missing from parking lots and the bodies have been dumped in the forest. Maya Perez, Rosalie Whittaker, Paige Norman and Bernice Hamilton all of them are brunettes between the ages of 24 through 28 and Brenda Garza went missing yesterday afternoon from a store parking lot." Garcia replied.

"So he abducts women tortures them by removing their fingernails and rapes them." JJ said.

"Not only that he has left letters in the victims like Jack the Reaper and like Ted Bundy uses his charismatic character." Hotch replied getting up from the chair, "plane leaves in ten minutes."

On the plane Rossi made a phone call to someone telling that he wouldn't be able to attend that he had to go to Seattle on a case that he was sorry and as soon as the case was over he would be in touch. Morgan nudged Prentiss in the elbow.

"What?" Rossi questioned them as he was sitting down.

"Nothing just someone got a little extra pepper in their stuff this morning that's all."

"Doubled up in his vitamins." Prentiss chided.

"Doubled up in something." Derek said.

"Garcia, what do you know about the victims?" Hotch said interrupting the conversation.

"They were all teachers from different elementary schools." Garcia said.

"Why brunettes?" JJ questioned.

"Maybe his girlfriend was a brunette and left him."

"No it has to be more than that," Morgan said to them, "Garcia check for a brunette female who was raped and killed and possibly her body dumped near a forest."

"Garcia out."

"When we land Morgan and Prentiss you go to dump site Reid and Rossi head to the police department while JJ and me will go and visit the victims' families." Hotch said.

What Morgan was thinking of doing was kissing Prentiss but if he did he would had to answer many questions from the team. He really didn't want to answer questions of why. He was trying to keep his mind occupied with the case to no prevail. That was the sad part, that now that she was back he couldn't stop thinking about her!

"Morgan!" Reid said trying to get his attention, "earth calling Morgan!"

"Oh boy he must really have it bad for her." JJ replied.

"Who is she?" Rossi questioned.

"No one you know…besides I'm not thinking of…" Morgan stopped mid-sentence before spilling all the beans before the team about him and Prentiss.

"Aha so Morgan was really thinking of her and he just gave himself up!" Reid replied giving JJ a high five.

"Ha. Just when you least think you're going to spill out the beans, don't worry." JJ said.

Morgan took a quick glance at Emily stoic face and made him smile knowing that both of them were okay that both of them were on the same page. It didn't really feel like if it was time to let them know just about now.

"So Emily, who is the guy you are seen? Is he gorgeous? What does he does? Or is he Mike Rawson?" JJ questioned.

Morgan saw her smile, "you don't have any idea, and we have a case we need to solve." And Morgan smiled knowing she wouldn't tell a word.

"She changed subject so that means he's important to her. What else do we know about the victims?"

"He cuts the victims hair."

"That must mean something to him. Probably the girlfriend had short hair and was a brunette."

"When she died everything else did maybe he left his job and started looking for brunettes that might look like her."

"But the question is why?"

It was time to land so they had to put on their seatbelts before landing.

"That Pretty Boy is what we need to find out before another brunette turns out dead in the forest and we might need to act fast." Morgan said getting out of the jet while Prentiss was waiting for them to head out to the dump site. The more Morgan thought about the unsub's thinking the more complicated the case got and he didn't want to think about the end.

~CM~CM~CM~

At the dump site Morgan and Prentiss were checking out were the bodies had been dump all in the same spot.

"It's not for away from the entrance and he's not trying to keep it a secret." Prentiss said.

"He leaves the bodies with their face on the ground." Morgan said.

Garcia called Morgan. "Hey baby girl you're on speaker."

"It got to my ears about someone who left earth to go to Laland." Garcia said.

"Garcia, do you have what we asked earlier? They are making something big of something rather small." Morgan replied.

"Oh boy it's true, it's a girl!" Garcia exclaimed and adding, "what I found out is Anna Kendrick went missing two weeks ago she was a an elementary teacher she was last seen on Monday in the school parking lot her body was found one days later in the same spot that the last victims were dumped."

"Garcia, was she raped? And how old she was?" Prentiss asked.

"Not only raped but tortured with electric shocks. She was 26 years old engaged and pregnant."

"How long had she been pregnant?" Prentiss asked again herself making a note.

"She was three weeks pregnant. Get this, the electric shocks where all in the fingers." Garcia said adding, "and the four victims resemble Anna. But the weirdest thing is that the unsub is doing the same thing as the guy who killed his fiancé except the electric shocks."

"He's acting out in rage and hatred." Morgan said. "Thank you Garcia."

"We've only have a few hours before he kills Brenda, let's head back to the police station." Emily agreed.

Prentiss wanted to talk to Morgan about their relationship if it was already time to come up clean with the team. But every time they had a time alone there was something if it wasn't one of them asking questions about the case it was the cell phone. She didn't know if telling him about her possible pregnancy or wait till she was hundred percent sure!

"Hey Emily. Are you going with Morgan to Laland too or what? You two have been acting weird lately."

"Wondering how he can put other people in the same shoes he was in. What happened to him is not fair but what he is doing to those girls and their families is not fair either!"

Back in the police department, Hotch, Rossi and JJ were analyzing the information they just had gotten.

"What did you find?" Hotch questioned.

"He's living through the pain of what he got and then taken from him and he's looking for someone who be like Anna."

"If he needs a brunette you've got one already. She's good to the eyes."

"Go and experiment with one of your own." Morgan spat.

"Morgan!" Hotch said watching Morgan walked out of the police department.

"I'll go and talk to him." Prentiss said.

She went out looking for him and she saw him looking down at his own feet.

"What was all that about? You're acting out on that cop."

"How he implied it …"

"Sorry to interrupt but Garcia found him and Hotch needs the team." Reid explained.

They walked inside to hear the profile given to the police. After the profile was given they went over what they knew and Prentiss called Garcia.

"Garcia, what do you know of Ray Cruz?"

"He actually was a good kid throughout his school years graduated valedictorian from high school, he was an only child parents died when he was on his second year in college. He met Anna in a café."

"Where did he work?"

"He worked with an architect and he was let go because he didn't concentrate much and he lost his apartment he shared with Anna. But he still has the house he lived with his parents. I'll send you the address to your phones." Garcia said.

The team and police headed to the address Garcia had sent without the sirens. They got there before he would begin to remove her fingernails. They arrested Ray and he admitted to the killings of the four victims.

In the plane back home Prentiss and Morgan were reading from a book. "You are who you pretend to be so be careful who you pretend to be." They said at the same time. Just as the same time Garcia appeared on the webcam of the laptop.

"Aha. I know you're secret!"

"What secret?" Reid interrogated.

"The one about Emily and Morgan secretly are seeing each other!"

"No wonder why Morgan got angry at the cop for making the comment." Reid said.

"Someone has been doubled up in something!" Rossi stated and everybody was laughing because they know it was payback!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

**Chapter Three**

Morgan was preoccupied wondering why was taking Prentiss so long to get to the BAU. He notices JJ come out of her office red eye and tears going to Hotch's office. He didn't doubt it and went straight to Hotch's office.

"Hotch; they called me from the Emergency room." JJ said between sobs.

"What happened is Henry and Will okay?" Morgan questioned

"No it's not them but Em, she had an accident. The other driver didn't stop at the red light."

Morgan didn't stay there long enough and headed towards the elevator. He didn't even know which hospital she was in when he received a text from JJ telling him what hospital she was in.

He walked into the nurse's station asking for information about Prentiss when the team got there.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" the Doctor asked.

"How is she?" Morgan questioned.

"She's sleeping from the anesthesia but we did save the baby, which it was a miracle." The Doctor explained.

_What is he talking about?_ Morgan thought.

"Baby?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, she is two weeks pregnant." The Doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Morgan questioned.

He just wanted to see for himself she was okay. The team followed the Doctor to Prentiss hospital room. He didn't know if been angry with her for not telling him sooner or at stupid driver who decided not to stop at the light. He would prefer the second one better. When they entered the room Prentiss was looking at the window tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How's my baby?" Emily asked without looking.

"Princess, the doctor could save our baby!" Morgan said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, I wanted to be hundred percent sure before telling you." Prentiss replied.

"Congratulations!" the team said at the same time. Making them all laugh.

Hotch received a text from Garcia. "Sorry guys but we must go theirs a new case in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Bummer!" JJ said. "See you when we get back, Em."

They were all started leaving but Morgan didn't know what to do! He wanted to stay with Emily but his work was calling him.

"I understand if you decide to stay." Hotch said from the doorway.

"You don't need my permission. If you want to go, well go." Emily replied.

He walked towards Hotch catching up with the team members walking outside the hospital room but he didn't feel so good leaving Prentiss alone.

"Sorry guys, but I don't feel right leaving Em. How could I concentrate knowing she's on a hospital room alone?"

He walked back to the room and she was looking to the window.

"I couldn't leave you alone when you most need me sorry Princess."

"In reality, I didn't want you to live but I didn't want to sound selfish!"

"You know I love you so much to leave you alone! But I don't know if I'm prepared to be a father or a good one." Morgan said putting his hand in Emily's belly.

"Yes you are, I have seen you with Jack and Henry and you're going to be the most gorgeous father ever!"

"You say that cause you love me."

"Probably I might be a little biased."

"What name would you pick for our kid?"

"I don't know. What about I pick out the first name and you pick out the middle name."

"It sounds good to me."

"If it's a boy I pick Dallan and if it's a girl Colette."

"Good names. Okay here goes mine. If it's a boy Alexander and if it's a girl Aiza."

"Nice job my charming prince!"

"You need sleep and rest."

Morgan was getting ready for an argument but Emily just nodded her head and closed her eyes. He sat down in the sofa next to the hospital bed and was barely closing his eyes when the door was had to explain to Emily's mother that Emily was pregnant and that she barely had just fallen asleep but that she was better.

~CM~CM~CM~

When Emily woke up one hour later everything was so quiet she turned around and saw Morgan sitting in the sofa asleep. She was trying to get up from the bed when Morgan woke up when there was a knock on the door. The Doctor entered the room to check on Emily and how she was feeling and after the check up the doctor gave them news that she would be able to leave the hospital in the morning. Emily was very grateful for that!

"Thank you, Doctor." Morgan said as he watched the doctor exited the room leaving them alone.

"Your Mother was here for a few minutes and asked how you were doing and she wanted for you to call her when you woke up."

"I think it would have been better if you had actually woken me up to talk to her."

"Babe, you just had fallen asleep and knowing you, you wouldn't be able to go to sleep again."

"Ugh, yeah you're a profiler."

"I love you, too Em."

Morgan kissed her and the kiss made her wobbly and good thing she was in a hospital bed.

"You should call your mom and let her know about the baby. You know she's been waiting a long time for you to say you're going to make her grandmother."

"Mother, Derek told me that you came by and gave the message and to tell you I'm alright the Doctor said I could leave tomorrow. Tell Father I'm okay." Emily said ending her phone conversation with an "I love you, Mom."

In the other hand, Morgan was calling his Mom, "Mama how many grandbabies did you say you wanted? Cause one it's on the way! But Emily was on an accident she's okay and the baby is okay."

Emily was listening how Morgan explained about the accident and how he tried to stop them from coming over and visit them for a few days. She still remembered when they told his mother that they were seeing each other and how she told them she knew that it was bound to happen since the day he was arrested from one of his trips to Chicago.

"I've got a crazy idea but what if we get married when you get out of the hospital?"

"Yeah that's nice for a…you're not joking right? What about the team?"

"We can wait till they come back and say 'I do.'"

She laughed at his crazy idea but she thought, _if I don't do it now he won't ask me again_, "Okay let's say 'I do.'"

That was the craziest idea she had agreed to do ever! She knew that he was the right person for her and she wouldn't be happier than to carry his baby and be his wife!

The next day after being released from the hospital Emily and Morgan agreed on buying a house now that they were going to form a family. They started to look for houses that were near Quantico but not too pricey and found one just perfect for them. She was happy that Morgan had gotten her an engagement ring and looking for the wedding rings.

In Emily's apartment they started packing everything in boxes and taking them to Morgan's truck. Emily got tired and sat on the sofa.

"Charming Prince, I wouldn't like to know about the sex of the baby. I want it to be a surprise for when we have the baby in our arms. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me that you wouldn't want to know but my Mama would want to know the sex of the baby to buy all sort of things that would drive her crazy."

"Yes I know and you know I wouldn't be able to be on the field I'm on my forties and I know that the clock stopped a long time ago and that is fine with me. I just want for my baby to be alright, I don't care if he's a boy or a girl and for her or him to know that Mommy and Daddy love him/her very much. Talking about your mom when is she coming?"

"She said her plane was landing later on today that she would give me call when she landed."

An hour later, they finished packing everything and unloading it in their new house which wasn't furnished at all but for that they would had to wait. She wasn't really that happy that he wouldn't let her do anything that would hurt her. What she really loved was that he treated her very much like a princess and because of that she called him charming prince and the fact that he would call her princess but she would only use the nickname when they were both alone and Morgan cell phone rang.

"Mama, your plane landed already? Wait right there Emily and I will pick up in a few more minutes."

After picking Morgan's Mom they went to eat dinner and talked about how Emily was feeling if she had any symptoms and about not knowing the sex of the baby.

"It's alright with me if you don't want to know the sex of the baby. I still going to spoil my grandbaby either way."

"Mama, you don't need to waste your money in the baby."

"No nonsense baby. I've been waiting a long time and you won't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Derek, there's no way you're going to change Mama's mind." Sarah said.

"It's true and I've got a feeling that is going to be a boy." Desiree said laughing, "after all you know what they say about Mama's boy."

Emily couldn't be any happier and got a text from JJ, _hey we are back are you still at the hospital?_ She replied back _No tell the team we are getting married tomorrow!_

_**What do you think of the story so far? Please leave a comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have in mind adding more quotes! If you have any suggestions feel free to send them in and I'll try to put them in DOESN'T MATTER WHICH SEASON! Thanks!**_

**Chapter Four**

Morgan couldn't believe that he was a married man he finally married the girl he wanted! Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and it felt good to have his family not only BAU but his mom and sisters with him on that special day. For once he knew what he really wanted was to grow old with Emily and watch his kids have kids and his kids have kids but more than that to let them know what was right and wrong.

Hotch received a phone call several minutes after the ceremony. They had planned going to eat some place nice to celebrate when Hotch received a phone call several minutes after the ceremony.

"Sorry to say this but there's a new case."

"Can't really believe it!" the new Mrs. Morgan said.

"Mama, I'm sorry but duty calls."

"It's okay baby we were planning on leaving today either way."

"Congratulations!" Sarah and Desiree said.

The team left the courthouse on their way to the BAU to learn more about the case. Good thing that he and Emily had packed just in case.

"Three men have found dead in their house. They all have in common the age between 40 through 50, have daughters of at least 18 years old, and married." Garcia stated.

"All shot in the head after having sex and a note saying What if it was your daughter?" Rossi added.

"So that means that our unsub is a woman who her father might had an affair with someone she knew." Morgan said.

"Prentiss, Morgan I mean Emily since you have requested not being on the field can accompany us in the flight." Hotch said and adding shaking his head, "nope not good now that I have two Morgan's in my team."

"You won't be the only one getting used to, makes two of us." Emily said smiling.

Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Reid, Emily and Rossi left the BAU to go to Raleigh, North Carolina. On the plane Morgan kept wondering about the case and kept thinking how could she cause someone else pain when she knew how it her father had hurt his family in that way.

"She must be what? 20 to 25 years old? So from what we know is that her father had an affair in his own house. What if the wife and daughter watched them but didn't confront them and he walked out of the family?" Morgan questioned.

"You know that 25% of women and 44% of men have committed infidelity, however, it does not include emotional affairs in which there's no sexual activity." Reid stated.

Morgan dialed Garcia, "Hey, could you check on men who married again with someone who is younger than them."

"On it, Garcia out!"

When the plane landed in Raleigh the chief of police was already there waiting for them.

"Hi I'm Agent Hotchner and this is my team, Agent Rossi, Agent Jareau, Doctor Reid, and Agents Emily and Derek Morgan."

At the police station they gave the preliminary profile to the cops.

Garcia called Morgan with the information.

"Garcia, talk to me. You're on speaker."

"I don't care who hears it but to the point found ten men remarried."

"We need for you to narrow it with same age as daughter."

"Oh baby that's so yesterday, found out that Mark Walters after been caught by wife and daughter in the living room of their house having the affair with the now wife turns out that the now wife was the daughter BFF."

"Thank you Garcia." Reid said.

"She catches her BFF having sex with her father in her own house, how can she live with that?" JJ questioned.

"She still can't process that can't even accept that! That's why she kills other men." Emily said.

"And then she asks them if they want to take it to the next level and do it in their own homes." Morgan finished.

They hadn't even realized how late it was. Morgan was getting sleepy and he knew that Emily needed some rest and sleep. Hotch made a comment about being hungry in which Emily added that she was hungry too. They all went to eat dinner and then heading out to the hotel room to get some sleep.

"There weren't many rooms left in the hotel so we all need to pair up." Hotch said. Not necessarily saying who was staying with whom.

After a few minutes they decided JJ would be sharing a room with Emily and Hotch and Rossi and Derek and Reid. Derek wasn't really that happy with that.

"You know it would be really awkward if JJ and Reid share a room you know." Emily was whispering to Derek, "think about JJ and how she might feel. I don't think Reid would bite you if he does call me."

~CM~CM~CM~

The next day they headed to the police department after having breakfast in the hotel room.

"How did you sleep?" Morgan questioned.

"Not very good could even close my eyes more than thirty minutes at a time."

"I told you, you need rest and stop worrying it doesn't do any good to you or the baby."

At the police station the team is discussing about the case.

"Hey about the case what if they came up to her and asked her out."

"Before, killing them she writes the note and then kills them so when the family sees him he's almost naked with the note in his hands." Hotch said.

Morgan was explaining that they were about to give the profile when a woman entered the police department calling out for help.

"My daughter went missing and I think I know who has her it must be Ava her best friend."

"Dinah, do you know where she might have taken her to?" Morgan questioned her.

"I don't know. I should had paid more attention last night when she came home crying with a suitcase in her hands! What if she kills her? All because of that so called husband who doesn't even know how to be a father!"

"Calm down Ma'am and explain slowly." Morgan said.

"When she got home she started explaining to me that when they started seen each other he was still married he had called her one day telling her that Ava needed her and that everything was a lie." She said between sobs, "how could she have believed all his stupid lies?"

"What kind of lies?" Rossi questioned.

"He told her that my husband and his wife had an affair shortly after they got married and that Ava wasn't his daughter that she was my husband daughter and she found out last night while he was drunk that it was a lie to get her in bed!"

"Listen to me, she believed and trusted him." Morgan said. "Do you know where she might had taken her to?"

"I remember something about a house he had been renting to a family but the renters left the house."

Emily couldn't be any happier that she got for herself the best husband and best father for her child. Dinah gave them the address of the house. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Reid headed to the address while Emily had to stay behind.

After what seemed many hours when in fact was one the team came back with Ava arrested. They got there in time before she would torture Karla. Emily entered the interrogation room to ask her a few questions which she confessed to killing.

"What did Karla meant when she told me about, 'he didn't tell you? Did he? He's evil!'?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this but when Karla got pregnant your father asked her to get an abortion she refused. He kicked her so many times that not only she lost her baby but she will not be able to conceive anymore. What he told you all crying that she had missed a step and fallen down the stairs was a lie as what he said to her make her go to bed with him."

"What did he said to her?"

"He said to her that her father and your mother had an affair and you were her sister."

She began to cry and to realize that her friendship of many years was broken because of a lie and she couldn't believe what she had become because of her father's actions and hers too.

"Now I understand a lot of things he would do and say. Could you please tell her I'm sorry!"

"I will." With that Emily left the interrogation room and so ready to go back home and get some rest.

In the plane going back to the BAU and Emily was looking outside the window thinking and Morgan was sitting next to her.

"What's really bothering you, Princess?"

"He used Karla for his own benefit. He caused her so much pain not only her but his ex-wife and daughter! She would never feel a baby grow inside of her!"

"Princess, I know that is just not that fair! And you need some sleep!"

She reclined in Morgan and closed her eyes but couldn't really sleep. Landing in the BAU, Garcia was waiting for them.

"Em, how have you feeling? No nauseous? No nothing?"

"I always feel so tired and sleepy but just that."

Emily, Morgan and Garcia were walking outside the BAU to head out home. Once home, Morgan opened the door to Morgan's apartment and left everything in the sofa and went straight to bed.

"I love you." Morgan whispered and giving her a kiss on the lips.

She smiled and said, "I love you too my handsome charming prince!" and within minutes she was knocked out, she didn't even hear him laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own anything!**_

**Chapter Five**

Eight months had gone by he was getting ready to be a daddy and he wondered if it was a boy or a girl.

"My Charming Prince, help me up please."

He got her up from the bed to her own feet and she walked towards the restroom and he checked on her to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright?"

"Only a little nauseous and not even on my first three months did I feel like I do right now!"

He got closer to her and rubbed her big round belly and gave her a kiss. "You still look more beautiful than ever."

Morgan and Emily got to the BAU just in time to hear about the new case in the roundtable room. The team had called them asking were where they and he had to explain that Emily wasn't feeling that well.

"In the last week three men have been found dead in alleys castrated and a shot to the head." Garcia explained.

"They look all the same, hair, height, eye color, and skin color." JJ replied.

"Do they have anything else in common?" Reid questioned.

"Martin Monroe was a construction worker, Patrick Washington was a waiter, Michael Cunningham was unemployed, and Alexander Madison was a paralegal." Garcia stated.

"Are you feeling okay Emily?" Reid questioned.

"Yes. The baby just kicked me doesn't like unsubs and wants to kick buts just like Mommy and Daddy." Prentiss replied.

"Garcia has the unsub made contact with the families?" JJ interrogated.

"Negative but witness have said that before been going missing they had seen them talking to a woman." Garcia said.

"Where is the case?" Morgan questioned eyeing Emily.

"It's in Fredericksburg, Virginia." Hotch replied and looked at Emily, "would you be willing to drive there or staying here at the BAU?"

"I can drive there."

"Okay. Rossi and Reid would go with Emily and the rest will go on the plane." Hotch explained.

"Call me if you need anything." Morgan said to Emily.

They all got their bags and left the BAU. From the plane Hotch called Garcia for some information about the cases.

"Hello, my furry friends! What can I do for you?"

"Garcia, do the victims have something else in common?"

"They all attended the same counselor."

"It's possible that the unsub met them there."

"Garcia, you said that they all go for counseling maybe she receives counseling that's how she knows them and then maybe invites them for coffee or lunch." Reid said, "look for women that have been in an abusive home probably she might be between the ages of 24 through 34."

As soon as they landed Morgan and JJ went to the crime scene.

"She dumps the bodies in different alleys where the bodies are bound to be noticed." JJ said.

JJ phone rang and put the phone call on speaker, "did you find anything?"

"I haven't found anything! No abusive home that might link her to counseling. I'll call you back when I have more information."

Morgan got a text from Emily, _we just got here_. He felt good to know that she was doing okay and she was within grasp. Morgan and JJ were going to the police department but something was missing he couldn't pinpoint it but he knew it wasn't the fact of growing up in an abusive home. They got to the police department.

"What did you find?" Hotch questioned.

"She leaves them on visible places with their hands together hiding the fact of the castration. She's getting ready for when she confronts the person who brought humiliation to her and it's going to be worse." JJ said.

"Where's Emily?" Morgan questioned.

"There's an agent in the restroom asking for Agent Morgan said it was important." A female cop said.

Morgan didn't even stayed there long enough to wait. He called out and he could hear her trying to tell him to come in and when he entered he saw her sitting in the floor her having contractions.

Emily looked at him and said, "I think that our baby wants to meet us already doesn't want to wait for due date. I'm scared!"

"Baby, I'm scared too!"

~CM~CM~CM~

On the drive to the hospital she was having the contractions and she was trying to breath in and out.

"Morgan!" she yelled at him.

"I'm here baby. I'm not leaving you alone."

She relaxed knowing that he was there. She was scared more for her baby than for herself. She wanted to scream to whoever was driving to hurry because she didn't want to have her baby in a moving vehicle.

The Doctor was checking her and he said to Morgan that the baby already was coming and was going to ask to have the operating room ready.

She didn't really wanted to but she couldn't stand the pain anymore she asked for the epidural.

After six hours of labor, he cut the umbilical cord and carry his baby boy.

"Hey baby, he looks a lot like you."

"And he has your skin color."

The Doctor moved Emily from the operating room to her hospital room and Morgan began texting the team to let them know about the newest member. The nurse entered the room to bring the baby and to check on Emily and saw that everything was okay she left the room.

"You better call Mama or she'll ground you for not letting her know that she has a grandbaby." Emily said.

"Yeah you're right. Profile me again and you'd wished you hadn't, gotcha there babe!"

"Ha. You're so funny." She said holding her baby close, "so what are we naming him? Did you choose his middle name?"

"Yes I did. What about Alexander?"

"Nice idea My Charming Prince." Emily retorted and the baby began to cry, "or he didn't like his name or he's hungry."

"Probably it would be the second one babe."

Morgan helped Emily make the baby bottle and then dialed his Mother.

"Mama, before, you ask, we are in Fredericksburg working in a case and Emily went into labor. The baby and Emily are doing okay and I'm calling you to let you know that it's a boy!

She heard him end the call and he explained that his mom was happy that both of them were doing okay to let her know when they would be back at Washington DC.

"Hey My Prince Charming, he just finished eating and he's sleeping." She stated.

The nurse entered the room wanting to take the baby but they both told her that the baby was staying with them through all the night. The nurse left the room letting them know if they needed something to call her. Emily and Derek were awakened by his crying. She opened her eyes and nudged Derek to get up while Emily prepared his bottle and getting diapers to change him. She saw how much Daddy loved his little boy and how he would be daddy's little helper and she smile.

A few hours later the team visited the new member of the family before heading back to the BAU.

"Look at the proud Papa!" JJ exclaimed.

"Weren't you working on a case a few hours ago?"

"Yes but just as we gave the profile to the public she turned herself in saying that she didn't want to kill anymore."

"Okay so guys meet Dallan Alexander!" Morgan said with a smile pasted on his face.

"Awe he looks like Mommy and as long as he doesn't inherit the biting nails!" JJ said.

"You are getting very funny JJ!"

"Now you will know about waking up in the middle of the night." Hotch said.

"Hotch, we got the memo late!" Emily replied.

Reid had Dallan in his arms and said he said looking at Emily, "he's so life like!"

Everyone laughed. Hotch got a text. "Wheels leaves in 45 minutes.

"Before you leave to the BAU again, there's something Derek and I agreed on and that's on Dallan's godparents! We want Hotch and JJ to be Dallan's godparents!"

"Wow! Count me in as his godmother!" JJ replied.

"I'm honored that you thought of me even if we might had our differences."

"I could get Jack, Henry and Dallan into Cal Tech with one phone call." Reid said.

"We know Pretty Boy and I know that he could count with you guys whatever he might need."

"Give me back my baby you can't take him to DC with you! And get going before the plane leave you!"

The team left while Emily and Morgan had to wait until she and Dallan would be clear to leave the hospital in that moment the Doctor came in and told them she might be able to leave the hospital the next day. She was happy her baby was good and they were leaving the hospital in the morning! Good thing she hadn't decided to paint the room yellow!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

**Chapter Six **

"Where's is Emily?" JJ questioned.

"She had to take Dallan to the doctor; he needs his immunization shots."

"Poor little guy!" JJ said.

Garcia called them from the bullpen, "new case!" They all headed to the roundtable room to hear about the briefing.

"This is Victoria Addams went missing one week ago and her body was found two days later stabbed in the abdomen and a missing womb when he dumped her body he abducted Alana Brooks and her body was found the day before yesterday and he abducted Serena Willbanks."

"The three victims attended Roosevelt University and worked. Victoria worked in the Campus, Alana worked in McDonalds and Serena worked as a cashier in a convenience store and was abducted outside of their jobs." Garcia said.

"Wheels leaves in thirty minutes." Hotch said.

In the plane they were getting ready to discuss about the case and Garcia was using the webcam.

"Okay Rossi out with it, is Hotch dating?" Garcia questioned.

"I don't know!" Rossi replied as he saw Hotch standing behind Reid and Morgan.

"Is he standing there? Is he? Someone talk about the case." Garcia said.

"Hello Garcia!" Hotch said.

"They range from blondes to brunettes and the ages between twenty and twenty-five." Reid said.

"Garcia, do you have any information?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes sir. I have found out that they went to a clinic to do an abortion two weeks ago."

"He must work in that clinic and know medical training. Did they had some kind of drugs in their bodies?"

"No sir."

"Hotch, this unsub thinks he's an avenger for those babies."

They landed in Chicago, the last time the team had come was to help him. He had called his Mama to let her know that he was in town working on a case. It was strange that Emily hadn't called yet. Probably there was a lot of people and she said that she would go to the doctor. She hadn't been feeling well and kept thinking it was a virus.

"Morgan and JJ head out to the dump site, Reid work in the profile while Rossi and I will be with the victim's family."

When they arrived at the dumpsite Morgan and JJ could see that the unsub didn't care for them.

"He throws their bodies in trash cans bins." JJ said.

"He must believe that they are trash."

"He makes them go through pain." JJ said looking away, "but what is he doing with the victim's womb?"

"I have no idea JJ!"

"What's bugging you, Morgan?"

"This guy is targeting women that have had an abortion two weeks ago."

"Yes but for them it was the only solution they could find without telling their parents about the pregnancy."

"Let's head back to the Police Station and discuss it with the team. But you didn't answer the question!"

They got to the SUV and were heading to the police station and started the conversation.

"Emily hasn't called me and I've tried calling but her phone is turned off."

"Maybe her battery died."

"Since we found out about her pregnancy she doesn't let her phone run out of battery."

"She's going to be okay, besides when going to the doctor office you spent hours. Will has spent more than four hours at the doctor office."

When they got to there, Rossi and Hotch were getting there too

"This unsub dumps the bodies in trash cans in the same place and not only that but he tortures them with the pain of removing their womb and letting them to bleed out."

"Serena's parents said that the boyfriend she had at that time was a jerk but they didn't know that they were involved sexually."

JJ got a text and Morgan saw from the corner of her eyes that she was smiling and Morgan got a call from his Mama.

He kept talking with her and trying to let her know that she didn't had to go through all of that but it was in vain she refused to listen to his baby boy so he had to agree. He let the team know that his Mom was invited them all to her house for dinner.

~CM~CM~CM~

She was been a naughty girl by not answering his phone calls and turning off the phone but she had a plan to go with it.

She knocked the door and could hear laughter and her heart was beating fast and Dallan was making faces and she wanted to laugh because he looked so adorable!

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in DC, Emily?"

As she was getting closer to Derek, Dallan started crying trying to get his Daddy's attention.

"I know I have been a naughty girl but if I answered the phone calls I would had blown up my cover!"

"So you turned off your phone. When exactly did you decided?"

"When I called you and didn't answer and then I called Garcia and she told me that you were on a case in Chicago."

"She knew! Oh wait a minute you texted JJ at the exactly time Mama called me!"

Emily knew that he wasn't angry and JJ dialed Garcia and put her in speaker.

"Derek, turns out I have a virus…that has feet and hands!"

"What? You're preggo again?" Garcia questioned.

"Yes and the doctor did a sonogram and he said he could hear two heart beats that means twins!"

Morgan gave her a hug and a kiss and the team congratulated them. They sat down at the table and had dinner. After a little while Morgan's mom and sisters got up from the table and took Dallan who was already asleep.

"I want more time with my grandbaby! We can take care of him while you work out the case."

Emily and Morgan knew that there was no point in arguing. "Okay, Mama."

As they were exiting Morgan's Mom's house they were talking about the case and they were explaining it to her about the dumping of the bodies and Emily notice something that wasn't fitting in. They were heading to the hotel to get some sleep this time they managed to get enough rooms for everyone.

"How have you been feeling?" JJ asked.

"Not very good, I've been very nauseous all day!"

Everyone parted to their own hotel room to get some rest. The following day they were in the lobby after breakfast heading out to the police station.

"What's wrong, Emily? Why are you so serious?"

"Why do you keep saying it's a he? What if it's a she?" Emily said as they were all facing each other in the lobby.

"What do you mean?" Hotch questioned.

"Why else would the unsub take out the womb? Emily said dialing Garcia's number and putting her on speaker, "Garcia, look for women who worked on that clinic but didn't show up to work that day."

"Patricia Wells was six months pregnant when she had the miscarriage and the doctor punctured her womb so they had to remove it."

"Was it was going to be her first baby?"

"Yes and today she didn't show up to work. I'm sending you her address."

The team took off to Patricia's address.

"Let me go in and talk to her."

Emily entered the house and she saw that Patricia had Serena chained to the bed, "Patricia you don't have to do this."

"She aborted her baby, how could she?"

"I don't know why she did it but I know that there's no day that she doesn't think about it." As Emily said it she knew the team was listening and made it harder for her.

"How do you know that?"

"I did the same choice too. I was fifteen and my mother was station in Italy she is an Ambassador. I have a son he's four months old and every time I see him I am reminded of my baby. What if I hadn't done it? But I can't go back and change my past even if I wanted to."

JJ entered through the back door and caught Patricia by surprise and arresting her for the murders of Victoria and Alana and the kidnapping and attempting murder to Serena.

"What age should your baby be today?" Patricia asked as she was being taken away.

"Around twenty-six years old."

Reid and Hotch were unchaining Serena while Morgan entered the house and gave her a hug and she began to sob for the baby she lost.

"I love you Emily!" She heard him say and she felt safe in his arms and she knew that her baby would always be in her heart and in her memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I do not own anything!_ **

**Chapter 7**

Morgan and Emily had asked for the morning off, they and an appointment with the doctor.

"Emily Morgan."

Emily and Derek got up and followed the nurse to the little room, "the doctor will be with you in a few more minutes."

Few minutes later the doctor came in. "Are you ready to know the sexes of the babies?"

"Yes if they are willing though." Morgan said.

"This one is a girl and this one too." The doctor said pointing to each baby.

After getting out of the doctor's office they were heading to the BAU. They got there just in time before they left to Miami on a case. They just followed the team to the plane and this time Garcia was going with them.

"Tell us!" Garcia exclaimed.

In that moment Emily got up and went straight to the restroom.

"What's wrong with her?"

"This pregnancy has been crazy! She has been very nauseous in the mornings."

"Oh that's bad!"

"What's the case about?" Morgan questioned.

"The unsub is abducting girls that are four years old and are blond and blue eyes and keeps them for three days and then kills them."

"There's no sign of rape, nor torture. They are well taken care of." Hotch said.

"How does the unsub kills them?" Emily asked.

"He suffocate them with a pillow while they are sleeping."

The plane landed and as they were getting down they felt the humid sticky weather of Miami.

"Thank you for coming so soon Agents." Detective Lopez said.

"Derek and Emily head out to the dumpsite. Rossi and Reid go to where the victim was last seen while JJ and I will go to the victim family. Garcia you head out to the Police Station and help us from there."

Morgan saw Emily's pouting face and smiled. At the dump site.

"Why having only one dumping site? It's a risk someone has to be bound to see him."

"What if he dumps them at night? There's little traffic."

"But why take the time to take care of them and then killing them?"

"I don't know! Probably he had a child and was removed from his care."

In the way to the Police Station, Emily was too quiet and that bothered him. The last time she was that quiet and thoughtful was when she left the team to go after Ian Doyle and he thought he had lost her! After a few more minutes he understood why.

"Why are you jealous? You don't have to be, I love you! I'm married to you and I'm here for you. I've got what I want in my hands and I have no necessity to go looking somewhere else."

"I trust you but not her! She's lousy with names but she sure remembers yours oh and don't forget the smile she gave you!"

He smiled and shake his head at that moment they had gotten to the Police Station and were getting to the doors so they didn't make any more comments about it.

"Hotch, this unsub leaves them in a ditch and closing their eyes and putting a blanket on them."

"Marie's and her mother were at the store, she was looking for a dress for Marie. They were going to a party this weekend. One moment she was there with her talking away and the other she had disappeared."

"Wait, Rossi did you mention that she was talking away, what was she saying?"

"She said, 'I don't understand what happened. It went really fast she said she wanted a new toy so when her sister arrived she would pay with her. Please save my baby!' He follows them and hears the conversations and lures them with what they want." Reid stated.

"He lost someone important to him or he has a mental problem." Detective Lopez said.

"Garcia, check for men who lost a child of 4 years of age by death or taken away by CPS." Hotch replied.

"Only 10 male, Sir."

"Baby Girl, narrow it by single household."

"Bingo! His name is George McAllister he had custody of his niece who was blond, blue eyed and four years old. She was killed three days before he started abducting. Her name was Bianca. A man named Victor Garcia entered the house and had George chained to a chair and made him watch how he molested and then killed her by suffocating her with the pillow."

~CM~CM~CM~

Emily know understood why the blanket over their bodies and closed their eyes.

"He feels guilty!" Emily exclaimed.

"Could you care to explain!" interrupted Detective Lopez.

"Yes the reason why he closes their eyes because he couldn't do anything for her and puts the blanket over their bodies because she never did!"

"Garcia, does he have another address?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes! He has been living in sister's house after the incident and this is the address."

They got to the address Garcia had given them and were checking and the team could hear the TV on. Hotch gave them orders on how to proceed while Emily stayed behind with Garcia.

Within the hour the team was back with the unsub arrested and the child was unharmed in her mother's arms.

The team was getting ready to leave and helping Garcia pack her things when Morgan's phone rang. "Sorry but I got to answer." He said answering the phone call and stepping away from them. "Hey Carrie, how's Dallan doing?" As soon as she heard Carrie's name she turned around and saw Morgan signaled her with his left hand to let her know he was doing alright.

As she was getting ready to continue discuss about the unsub she heard Detective Lopez ask, "he's married?" and Emily answered, "yeah we are married."

"Oh so this is your first pregnancy?" Detective Lopez asked.

"No, we have a five month old at home. His name is Dallan." Emily got her cell phone out and showed her a picture of her kid and touching her belly she said, "and this are twins and are girls."

"Congratulations!" Detective Lopez mumbled to Emily as Morgan was getting near.

"He gave his first steps!" Morgan said putting an arm over Prentiss and adding "Yeah takes after Mommy!" She felt much more at ease knowing Dallan baby was doing okay.

Everybody said their goodbyes and in the plane everybody was talking how she told Detective Lopez that Morgan and Emily were married.

"I noticed how Emily wanted to tell Detective Lopez since we got down from the plane." JJ said.

"No, when she was killing her with the eye glare!" Reid chimed in.

"The Detective didn't notice the ring until we solved the case." Rossi said.

"Hey, and when Emily told her they were married and to see her face." Garcia said between laughter.

"When she asked if it was your first pregnancy and Emily said no and got her phone and show her pictures. You had to rub it in right?" JJ said.

"I was only showing off how cute my baby is!" Emily stated laughing.

"It was more like when a dog pees on a tree marking his territory. That was what you were actually doing marking your territory." Reid said.

"Don't forget the mumbled congratulations." Hotch said it very serious and everybody laughed.

When the plane landed, the team stayed a few hours to finish the report that they had to give Strauss in the morning. One by one they started leaving. Rossi left first followed by Hotch and then by JJ and Morgan and Emily and the last to leave was Reid.

On their way home, Emily was so tired and sleepy she was falling asleep.

"Babe, wake up we are home already!" Derek said.

She woke up and he helped her get out of the SUV and opening the door for her to go in. They heard the TV on and then saw Carrie sitting on the sofa with the baby monitor in her hand.

"Carrie, wake up we are home already." Carrie woke up and gave her the baby monitor and got up and was heading to the guest room and Emily turned off the TV and headed to her room.

The following day Emily were getting ready to head out to the BAU and packing clean clothes in their duffel bags, when Morgan appeared in the doorway with Dallan in his arms.

Dallan stretched his little hands and she heard him say "Ma-Ma" for the first time.

"Hey my little Man!" she said while holding her baby in her arms and giving him a kiss while Morgan smiled and gave them a hug!

"He totally is Mama's Boy!"

"Yeah, my prince charming I packed already just double check that everything we need is in there!" while she was heading out of the room towards the kitchen to make his bottle.

"Morning Emily, breakfast is almost ready and Dallan's bottle is ready!" Carrie said.

"All you have to do is take care of Dallan and not breakfast for us!" Emily exclaimed.

"That's what I tell her but she won't listen!" Morgan said while opening the door stepping outside to put the duffel bags in the SUV.

"I don't have any problem with that and I do it because I want to."

After having breakfast, Emily and Morgan were ready to go to work and Emily said, "if we have a case we call you!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to all who have read and commented. It means alot to me! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please read a comment so I can know what you'll thought!**_

**Chapter 8**

Morgan and Emily were getting everything for Dallan's first birthday party and picking up his family at the airport. It was only going to be a family affair.

"Babe, I'm going to go and pick up Mama, Sarah and Desiree at the airport call you before we head back home." He said as he rubbed her belly and gave her a kiss.

Morgan got to the airport just in time before his Mama and sisters plane landed.

"Hi baby boy! So good to see you!" She said as she hugged him.

"How's Emily feeling?" Sarah asked.

"I wanna see my handsome nephew!" Desiree said.

"One at the time, please! Mama is so good to see you! Sarah, Emily has been good and Desiree, just wait a few minutes and you will see the lil man!"

They spent one hour and forty five minutes stuck in traffic. When he got home he noticed that most of the team was already there the only members missing were Hotch and Rossi.

"Where's my handsome grandbaby?"

As soon as Dallan heard her voice he run towards her, "Gammy!" he said.

"He's looking a lot more like his Mommy and getting so big so fast! We need to come to visit more often!"

"Good thing that he didn't inherit Emily's biting her nails habit!" Reid said shaking hands with Morgan's family.

"Mommy, I'm hungry, when are we going to eat?" Henry questioned.

"I don't know but say hi to Uncle Morgan and his family." JJ replied.

Henry did as he was told. Everybody smiled.

"Guess that we begin before the food gets cold and I have to get Dallan's food ready." Emily said.

Everybody started walking towards the dining room when the doorbell rang. "I'll go!" Morgan said walking toward the door and opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late but the traffic is unbearable!" Hotch said letting Jack and Beth enter the house first.

"Yeah, tell me about it spent one hour and forty five minutes in traffic after picking up Mama at the airport. Hi Jack, you might want and go play with Henry. Hello Beth, nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to you again too! Beautiful house you have."

"Hello Beth! How have you been? How's Jack taking it, you being in the picture?" Emily questioned.

"Hello Emily! I have been good! Aw Jack is adorable! He knows and we explained that I'm not trying take over his Mom's place, but he took it rather well."

"That's great!"

They were already served and seating down when the doorbell rang. Morgan got up to answer the door to say that he was surprised was an understatement.

"You look like you have seen a ghost!" Seaver said as she and Rossi were entering the house holding hands.

When they entered into the dining room the team looked around to see who was with Rossi and everybody kept quiet.

"It's not like if you didn't know I was seeing someone." Rossi stated.

"We knew that you were working on wife number four but we never imagined it would be Seaver!" Morgan exclaimed. As everyone got up to say hi to Seaver who they hadn't seen in a long time! Ashley touched Emily's belly.

"No mine!" Dallan said getting down from Aunt Sarah's arm and standing between Ashley and Emily.

"Oh sorry about that, Ashley but he doesn't let nobody touch her belly. He thinks the babies are his." Morgan stated.

"Oh. If he's like that right now imagine when they grow up!" Ashley said.

"Come and serve yourselves so you can eat with us." Emily said picking Dallan up.

"You shouldn't be carrying him anymore." Fran said.

Dallan was still pouting and made Morgan want to laugh and really believe that he was Mama's Boy!

"Dallan, there's nothing wrong when people want to touch my belly." Emily explained.

"Mommy, shorry!" Dallan said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, he solves everything with a kiss!" she stated while sitting down and giving Dallan to Morgan.

"He gives her more kisses than he does to me!" Morgan said.

"I told you Derek and many times…he's Mama's boy!" Desiree exclaimed.

"Derek, it's because you're not Pretty Boy anymore!" Reid stated.

~CM~CM~CM~

Everybody ate and some went for seconds. After a few more minutes they sang Dallan happy birthday and cut the cake.

"Hey Dallan, how old are you?" Desiree asked.

He made a funny face and everyone laughed.

"You are one!" Sarah said getting his hand and putting all fingers down except the index finger.

"One." He said smiling.

All the ladies were sitting in the living room while the guys were talking in the dining room.

"Ashley do tell us since when are you seeing Rossi?"

"A week after I was transferred to Andi Swan's team and I moved to his home this week and we found out that we are pregnant."

"Aw! Congratulations!" JJ said.

"How did he react?" Garcia questioned.

"Um if shock means reaction he didn't move nor talked for twenty five minutes and he couldn't believe it!"

"How far are you?" JJ questioned.

"I'm four weeks pregnant!"

"You know what? We should go out now that we are together!" Emily said.

At that moment Dallan appeared rubbing his eyes when Carrie opened the door.

"Arrie! Sleepy!" Dallan exclaimed.

"Okay let's go get your pj's and get you ready for bed!"

"Bath?" he questioned.

"Yes, a bath Dallan!"

They invited Sarah, Desiree, Fran and Beth but they declined.

At the ice cream place, JJ, Garcia and Emily were waiting for Ashley with the deserts.

"Ladies this is Brad, a real FBI Agent."

"Really?" JJ questioned.

"Really?" Garcia questioned.

"No way!" Emily said.

"That's exciting! What's it like at Quantico?" Garcia questioned.

"It's quite impressive!" Brad replied.

"What Department are you in?" JJ questioned.

"That's classified." Brad answered.

"It must really tough keeping all those secrets." Ashley replied.

"It's a skill like anything else. Carpenters are good at building stuff, measuring. FBI is good at keeping secrets and criminal less."

"Well, somebody got to do it! Oh do you have to wear your gun a badge everywhere you go?" Emily questioned.

"Affirmative."

"Can we see it?" Ashley asked.

"See what?"

"Your badge?" Emily questioned.

"Please!" Garcia begged.

"I'm sorry that's…."

"Classified!" They said in unison finishing his sentence.

"Tell me Brad, does it look anything like this?" Emily questioned.

"Or this?" JJ questioned.

"Or this?" Ashley added.

"Or maybe this?" Garcia asked. He left without saying another word and they all laughed.

"It's a tough job!" JJ as she was answering a phone call.

"Sorry ladies but we have to go! Henry has been asking for Mommy and Derek informed me that Dallan woke up looking for Mommy and he has been crying and he won't stop crying till you get there!"

Even before they could enter the house they could hear Dallan's crying and screaming.

"Dallan, I'm here already! What's with the tantrum?" Emily questioned him but knew that the real reason was that she hadn't said good night and Daddy had, so he had to find out where Mommy was.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I hope you enjoy reading my story and after hearing about Paget's news about leaving the show so sad to see her leave but I wanted to incorporated to my story!**_

**Chapter 9**

"Babe, why did you pee on the bed?" Morgan questioned all sleepy turning on the lamp.

"My prince charming, I didn't pee my water just broke! You just need to get me to the hospital because this girls are about to come out!" Emily said.

Morgan got up and helped Emily get up from the bed and he tried to change as fast as possible! In the process he was making noise and ended waking up Carrie.

"What's with all that noise? It's three in the morning!" she said.

"Sorry but this girls are ready to come out! Please, keep an eye on Dallan!" Morgan said.

He walked her to the SUV and sped to the hospital as fast as he could and a cop was behind him and turn on the lights on him signaling for him to stop which Morgan ignored.

As soon as he got to the Emergency entrance he let the nurse now that his wife was going into labor and the nurse gave him some papers for him to fill out which he filled out in haste.

"Derek, calm down! You're driving the nurse crazy and you're acting like a crazy person!" Emily said. At that moment the contractions started closer!

The Doctor checked her and said that they were getting everything ready. Within minutes the nurses came and asked her how she was feeling and she just said she wanted the epidural!

Ten hours later and expletives later Emily gave birth to two little girls. They had decided that with three it was enough.

"Hello sleeping beauty!"

"I don't feel like sleeping beauty right now!"

Morgan got closer and gave her the twins and he called Hotch telling him about the twins' birth.

"Did you decide any names?"

"Yes, I picked Colette and Daisy. You?"

"Um, Aiza and Abrianna."

"Did you call Carrie? You should go and pick up Dallan."

"But I don't…"

In that moment the door opened and Ashley came in.

"Rossi let me know that you were at the hospital and since I have the day off wanted to check if everything was alright but now I see that it is."

"Can you stay here while I go and pick up Dallan and Carrie?"

"Yes."

Morgan left the hospital and when he was almost home he could see that Carrie and Dallan were already waiting for him. He put the SUV in parking and getting down, "Lil man, are you ready to meet your sisters?" he asked while he was strapping him down in the car seat.

"Yes Daddy!"

When he arrived at the hospital they had told him that the boy couldn't go up and he had to explain that his wife had just given birth and he was the big brother, so they let him go. They opened the door and Dallan yelled, "Mommy!" making Emily look at him and smile.

He noticed that she had changed and was holding one of the twins. Ashley has handing the other twin to him.

"My lil man this are your sisters." Emily said pointing to each one.

"Pretty!" he replied.

Carrie looked at them, "hey they are so beautiful and they look a lot like their Daddy!"

"Oh please don't encourage him!" Emily said teasing and adding, "Ashley was telling me that they're expecting triplets!"

"Rossi hasn't mentioned anything!" Morgan said.

"You know after James he hasn't allowed himself to go through that pain and right now he doesn't want to get his hopes high."

"That's understandable!"

"How are you going to work it out?" Emily questioned.

"Actually tomorrow is going to be my last day working!" she said touching her belly, "three weeks ago I went undercover and it went a little wrong and when I told him he freaked out and we had a huge argument and I told him I would be sleeping in the guest room."

"No wonder why he was in a bad mood the following day!"

A few hours later, Ashley left the hospital leaving them and promised to go visit them when they were already home. And they were happy to know that they had very good friends and that Dallan was very much love his sisters already! As he was already saying that they were his! Morgan and Emily knew that the girls would be overprotected by their brother! That even when they were inside Emily's stomach he loved them very much!

~CM~CM~CM~

The next day when she woke up she could see that her room was almost covered in flowers!

"Hey Babe, you're awake, all the flowers are sent from your parents and the team."

"They didn't have to send flowers!"

In that moment her hospital room door opened and the doctor came in and checking her and telling them that if by the next day everything was okay they could leave the hospital. Just as the doctor opened the door to exit the room Emily's mother was coming in.

"Emily, they are so beautiful! I just had to stop for a few minutes before I left to Italy."

"Vacations or work?"

"Work. They have me stationed in Italy as an ambassador again for two years."

"Two years? That's the most time you have been stationed in a country."

"I know." She said looking at her watch, "but I got to go now."

She got close to Emily and hugged her and kissed her, "I love you and I'm proud of you! I know I haven't told you but now I am doing it."

That left Emily speechless and after a little while she retorted, "I love you too Mom!"

After her mom left the hospital Emily asked Morgan if it really happened or if she had imagined it. He replied that it really had happened. Emily and Morgan knew that it was going to be tough waking up with twins! There was a knock in the door and Kristi came in.

"Hello! Spence texted me a few minutes ago that you already had given birth to the twins!" She said looking at the twins, "aw, they are so gorgeous!"

"So are you and Pretty Boy planning on having baby geniuses?"

She turned red and Morgan phone rang letting him know that he got a text message and he showed it to Emily.

"Congratulations! You're having a baby genius!" Emily exclaimed.

"I just found out today about a few minutes ago and had to stop to meet the twins! How's Dallan? Spence told me that Dallan's angry with him!"

"Yeah, cause he hasn't seen Aunt Kristi and asking why weren't you at his birthday party and we had to explain that your family was here visiting you! The last time Reid went home Dallan kept asking where Aunt Kristi was."

"Aw, precious boy but I have to go!"

After Kristi's visit and baby boom news and sleeping most of the day the team entered the room.

"Hi! We came to meet our new nieces!" JJ exclaimed.

"They are really beautiful! The only bad thing is that they look a lot like their Daddy!" Reid stated smiling.

"Now, you got jokes Pretty Boy?"

Reid nodded smiling.

"Surely, these girls are going to break up hearts as they grow!" Hotch said.

"Who's who?" Rossi questioned.

"Guys, meet Colette Aiza!" Morgan said holding up the baby.

"And this is Daisy Abrianna!" Emily added.

"What about switching the names?"

"What do you mean Pretty Boy?"

"Well, Aiza Colette sounds better though!"

"Doctor Spencer Reid, that's brilliant!"

"But how do you know the difference?" Rossi kept asking.

"Because they are fraternal twins and Aiza was born first, hence the red ribbon!"

"But who would have thought that Pretty Boy would be making geniuses?"

"The same who thought that you would stick to practicing."

"You tell him, Reid!" Emily said smiling.

"I can see the difference between them!" JJ said.

"I need to say something!" Emily stated, "Hotch, I'm giving you my two weeks' notice, I now have three kids. I know that after everything I have gone through but at the long run I know I will reproach myself for not being there for them."

"I had a feeling you might have said that." Rossi said.

"Are you really sure?" Hotch asked.

"The answer is yes. I have missed many special moments with Dallan and I don't want to miss on them and I've been waiting a long time to be a mother."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Hope you enjoy the last chapter! Leave any comments!**_

**Chapter 10**

Morgan didn't know what to do it was going to be Emily's last day at the BAU. He still didn't want to believe it.

"There's a new case!" Garcia said from the bullpen.

"Where is the new case?" Morgan questioned.

"Los Angeles, Detective Kim Owen has called us for help he thinks they might have a serial killer." Garcia said walking to the roundtable room, "in the last two weeks women have appeared dead. I already sent the information to your tablets."

"There's no sign of torture in their bodies." Rossi stated.

"But they have drugs in their bodies and they are asphyxiated." Reid said.

"They are all blondes, blue eye, age between 30 through 41, and have kids through the ages 2 through 6." Prentiss said.

"Wheels up in fifteen."

It was another case in which they had asked Garcia with them.

"Not only that but they had left their homes leaving behind her kids and filing for divorce because they were having an affair with the boss."

"So this unsub is targeting women who left their homes and who cheated their husbands?"

"This unsub has been watching them enough time to know about them."

"When we land in Los Angeles, Morgan and JJ head out to the latest victim dumpsite. Rossi and Reid head out to visit the victim husband. Emily, Garcia and I will go to the Police Station."

Morgan and JJ arrived at the dumpsite.

"The unsub just dump the bodies besides the trash can in their underwear."

"He wants for everyone to see them. Probably the unsub felt it was his fault she left them."

"Or kids made fun of him when he was in school."

Morgan and JJ headed out to the Police Station after been in the dumpsite.

"Let's give a profile." Hotch said.

They had all the cops listening, "this unsub is punishing mothers who abandoned her children for another man." Hotch stated.

"Probably, someone the unsub protected died recently."

"She might be around the ages of 25 through 28."

"That's all. Thank you." Hotch said. "It's getting late! Everybody let's head out to the hotel we need some rest and tomorrow we continue."

They left to the Hotel and order pizza to eat in the Hotel room. Morgan was hearing Reid and Emily talk about Dallan and the twins. JJ joined the conversation telling the team how Henry had told her he wanted a little sister. Hotch interfered in the conversation by telling the team he was heading to his room and rest. Rossi was in the phone talking to Ashley ending the phone call abruptly and telling the team he too was going to his room saying he wasn't feeling good.

Morgan got a text from Reid, _got everything ready back at BAU for Emily's goodbye party. _He texted him back_, how? We don't even know when we are going back! _In which Reid replied,_ I've got Anderson's help! I'll let you know when we get there everybody else know about it!_ And Morgan couldn't help it but smiled! Morgan dialed Carrie to know how the kids were doing. Turns out that Dallan might be the vivid image of Emily but so much like him, trust had to be earned and Dallan didn't trust many people with his sisters!

The following day after breakfast at the Hotel they headed out to the Police Station.

"Garcia, look for someone who was abandoned by the mother in which she remarried again." Emily said.

"The list comes out with 36 names."

"Narrow it by mother working in an office as a secretary and filed for divorce before quitting her job."

"The list gets shorter to 14."

"We're looking at it wrong!" JJ paced around, "Garcia, narrow it by being a girl." JJ said. "Think about it, she's going after the source of her pain and women who resemble her!"

"Her name is Aileen Ackerman. She's 25 years old. She lost her father and sister in a car accident! A drunk driver didn't stop at the red light and smashed into them killing the sister and the father instantly and Aileen went into comma for a week. Monica and Aileen were really close two years apart."

"How old were they when she left them?"

"Aileen was 4 years old while Monica was 2. Monica was Aileen's treasure, she was very overprotective of her."

"Hotch, she definitely has her, she's the reason for her pain and anger. She left them and she blames her for Monica's death."

~CM~CM~CM~

The team drove to the address Garcia had given them as they entered the house they could hear Aileen's angry voice and her mom whimpering.

JJ and Emily kicked the room door opened.

"FBI, drop the weapon!"

"She left Monica and me to be with that man! She has to pay like the other ones! They don't deserve to be mothers!"

"Aileen, listen to me! Please drop the weapon! Let's talk I'm going to put my gun away." JJ said putting her gun in place.

Aileen wasn't willing to talk nor dropping the weapon. Emily saw JJ sprint towards the unsub removing the gun from her hands and then handcuff her. Morgan was watching with a surprise look on his face while Emily helped Olivia.

Entering at the BAU after the plane landed.

"Look JJ all I'm saying I'm not making you angry again! I mean who knew the Pennsylvania Petite could give such a butt whooping." Derek said laughing.

"Well, I'm just glad that my hand in hand coach could work around my State Department duties." JJ replied.

"It's my pleasure! I'm just really grateful that it all paid off. You were great out there. I'm proud of you!" Morgan said making JJ blush.

"There's someone in the roundtable room!" Reid said.

Just as Reid opened the door the team walked in and saw Carrie with the kids.

"What are you doing here?" Reid questioned.

"Well, Derek told me to come straight to the roundtable room."

Then Emily noticed the cake, the balloons, the food and presents. "What's going on here?"

"It's your goodbye party! You thought that you would leave without saying goodbye like the last time?" Reid said.

"Aw! Seriously, you didn't have to do it!"

"Mommy, I love you!" Dallan said hugging her legs and made Emily almost cry.

Emily carried him, "I love you too, my lil man!"

They started serving themselves and sitting down talking about Emily and how she showed up.

"I still remember when she came in into my office asking where to put her things!"

"Well, I thought that you knew about it and they told me to report at my new job."

"You surely surprised me by translating to English from the Arabic letter!" Garcia stated.

"When she said to Gideon, 'that's not an answer' and adding 'sir' at the end!" Reid said.

"Remember the case we went to Milwaukee and Emily gave Strauss attitude!" Morgan said.

"Like I told you that day I lived in Middle Eastern countries. And I didn't know Gideon that well like you did. I surely didn't like for her to tell me how to act when she didn't even know anything about catching an unsub!"

"When we went to Los Angeles and she asked Dante for his autograph!"

"Don't forget about the case we solved without Hotch. She just went crazy on the Unsub."

"Why is it very quiet?" Carrie asked.

Emily turned around and saw that Dallan was sitting on the floor his eyes almost closing. She got up and walked up to him and carried him and rocking him to sleep.

"Princess, remember Viper?" Derek said bursting in laughter.

"Yeah, he thought he was 'God's gift to women' and how Agent Todd answered, 'Wow! God sure has a sense of humor!' He thought he was all that!"

"Remember Mike Rawson?" JJ asked mischievously.

Derek rolled his eyes and answered for Emily, "No!"

"JJ, I still have the secret ingredient and the simple gesture!"

"Hey I'm only joking!"

After being standing up with Dallan on her arms she sat down really careful because any wrong move and he would be waking up with a loud wailing.

"I know JJ! Sometimes Dallan doesn't want to be with Derek nor Carrie just me!" She said looking at her boy.

"Luckily, Henry is not like that because then I would be in fire!" JJ said.

"Good thing I don't have that problem with Jack!"

"Derek, are you okay with my decision? You're not pissed at me?"

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy." He said giving her a kiss, "how could I be my Princess is back…in my life, in our lives!"


End file.
